


A Phone Call

by stolen_moonlight



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stolen_moonlight/pseuds/stolen_moonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker convinces Eliot to tell the team about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. They belong to Dean Devlin, John Rogers and TNT.

Parker: Eliot, I can't do this anymore.

Eliot: Parker… don't … don't start this now please!

Parker: If not now, then when? You've been avoiding having this conversation for the past few months so it has to be now!

Eliot:Parker, you know why we can't tell anyone, we AGREED when we started this whole thing that it would stay just between us, that it was OURS and ours only.

Parker:Yeah, but that was THEN. When it was new, and we just wanted to keep it to ourselves because it's so special and new and fragile. But now, now we're strong, strongest we could ever hope to be and I just want the team to know because I don't like hiding things from them. They're our family, and after all this time if we can't trust them, then there's no hope that we, you and I, will ever be happy. Eliot please, they're my family, I need to tell my family that I'm happy, that I'm with a man who not only protects and takes care of me, he also loves me just the way I am. I love you Eliot, so please, pleaselet me tell our family about us.

Eliot:Damnit Parker, why do you always pull out the big guns huh? I love you too darlin'. You win, we'll tell them tonight all right?

Parker:I love you so much. Thank you.

Eliot:I love you too, I'll see you soon.


End file.
